Riceball Tranquillity
by RobDaZombie
Summary: A collection of light hearted and somewhat silly short stories from the wonderful universe of Rune Factory 3.
1. An Incentive for Working

**Disclaimer/Author: **I do not own Rune Factory 3 or any of its characters. This fanfic is essentially a collection of short stories that follow in no particular order. Hope you enjoy reading them.

~Rdz

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1: An Incentive For Working<strong>

The season of summer proved to live up to its title, for the sun radiated with an incredible warmth. Truth be told, it was one of the hottest days in the year. At the very least, it was hot enough for Micah, who had spent most of his afternoon tending to his crops. This heat, combined with his many hours of hard work made him sweat heavily from head to toe.

A light bulb shone above Micah's head, for he had an idea, an idea to counter the overbearing sun. Micah stripped away his standard attire, and replaced them with his swimwear; a simple pair of red shorts to conceal nothing except his modesty. Next he acquired his watering can, filled it up with fresh cold water, and emptied the numerous droplets onto his face, hair and torso. It was magnificently refreshing to say the least; the water meeting his scorching skin was more than welcoming.

However, Micah was so occupied with showering himself, he was completely unaware that Karina had already made her way onto his farm. The silver haired girl stood there, mesmerised. Her eyes were transfixed on Micah's chest, his chest which was tanned from the afternoon sun, his chest which was decorated with miniature, colourless crystals. Before witnessing this scenario, Karina simply regarded Micah as a hard working guy; kind of cute, but nothing more. After seeing his body however, Karina's opinion of Micah changed in an instant. Micah was a dream, entwined with fantasy, fused together with all of the rubies, sapphires and emeralds in the entire world.

"Ah! That felt nice!" Micah sighed loudly to himself... before realising he had company.

Micah's face flushed red. He unconsciously dropped the watering can on the ground.

"Um... h-hi Karina!" Micah stammered.

"H-Hi Micah!" replied Karina, whose face formed a blush of her own. She tried desperately to maintain her nonchalant manner, but failed hopelessly.

There was an awkward suspense between the boy and the girl; it lasted five seconds but felt like an eternity.

"Just here for the daily shipment!" Karina added.

"Of course! The shipment!" Micah repeated, laughing nervously.

Another couple of minutes passed by.

"Okay! I'm all done!" Karina announced, "See you later!"

"Great! Bye Karina!"

Karina left Micah's farm with a embarrassed, yet delightful smile plastered all over her face. Perhaps working in a general store in the town was not so boring after all.


	2. Answer Your Master! And Don't Lie!

**Story 2: Answer Your Master! And Don't Lie!**

"Aha! You have finally arrived, my blonde hero!" Carmen greeted the boy with a grin, her hands placed proudly on the sides of her waist.

Micah paused for breath when he reached the sandy area of Dragon Lake, where the green haired lady was impatiently waiting for him. "Good afternoon Car- I mean master! What sort of fish do I need to catch this time?"

Much to Micah's surprise, Carmen whipped out some kind of magazine instead of her beloved fishing rod. This change in equipment made Micah feel a little uneasy.

"You're not fishing this time!" Carmen stated, giving her magazine a quick glance over, "I just need you to answer some questions!"

"Like a survey?" Micah asked.

"Like a survey!" Carmen affirmed.

Carmen cleared her throat before asking her first question.

"A tomboy or a girly girl, which do you like better?"

Micah gave the question some thought. He found girly girls to be really pretty, especially the ones who like to wear dresses. However, tomboys had a certain appeal to him as well; most tomboys have a strong, boisterous attitude towards life, and can be just as attractive as any other girl. All in all, it was quite a tricky one to answer.

"Um... I don't mind really. Either I guess," Micah decided.

Carmen nodded twice in quick succession, before moving on with the second question. "Okay! Long hair or short hair, which do you like better?"

Micah scratched his head for a bit before giving his answer. "Um... again I don't mind. Short hair and long hair are fine by me."

"_He's pretty indecisive isn't he," _Carmen thought with a frown, before moving on to the next question. "Okaaay... slender or plump girl, which do you like better?"

"Wait! What do you mean 'plump'?_!_" Micah asked, suddenly feeling all panicky, "Plump as in... fa-"

"No! Not plump as in fat!" Carmen shouted, "Plump! As in... you know... plump!"

Micah's eyes unconsciously stared at Carmen's bust for a split second.

"E-Either!" He stammered, turning away and blushing.

Carmen grinned as she proceeded with her fourth question. _"Heh heh, his mouth said 'either' but his eyes said 'plump'!"_

"Um... how many more questions are there?" Micah asked.

"Be quiet!" Carmen ordered, "Next question! Younger or older girls, which do you like better?"

Micah slouched his shoulders.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" he asked.

"Just answer the question!" Carmen demanded.

"I guess... I prefer girls that are around my age," Micah answered.

"Okay, good, good!" Carmen nodded, before moving onto the next question, "Right! Think carefully for this next one! Do you prefer girls who like fishing, or girls who don't like fishing?"

Micah sighed heavily. The only girl he knew who liked fishing... was the one standing directly in front of him.

"Listen... Carmen," he began to say nervously, "if you want to go out with me... all you had to do was ask..."

Carmen's face exploded into an incredible shade of crimson. She didn't know how to react; it was all happening much too fast for her.

"...I mean... _do _you want to go out with me?"

"Don't ask such blatantly straightforward questions to your master!" Carmen cried out, and before she became even more embarrassed, retreated at a lightning speed.

Micah hung his head low. _"I guess I was a little too forward with her," _he thought sadly.

"Aha! At last! I have found my assistant! RAINBOW!" shouted a very familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Daria," Micah looked up and greeted, knowing the vibrant voice belonged to none other than the eccentric artist.

"Assistant! You must take part in my survey!"

Micah took one unconscious step back. "Your survey?" he asked.

"My survey!" Daria affirmed, "Question one! What is your favourite colour? You can choose from: RED! ORANGE! YELLOW! GREEN! BLUE! INDIGO! AAAND VIOLET!"

Micah placed a finger on his lips as he thought of his favourite colour. "I guess I would have to say... yellow, because it matches the colour of my hair!"

"BZZZT! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" Daria shouted negatively, and every time she shouted the word 'wrong', she painted a fresh blue line across Micah's face with her paintbrush. "THE ANSWER IS: ALL OF THE COLOURS! BECAUSE ALL OF THE COLOURS TRANSFORM TO MAKE A RAINBOW!"

Micah sighed as he continued to let Daria paint all over his face. It was going to be a very long day.


	3. Tale of the Super Fail

**Story 4: Tale of the Super Fail**

Micah had butterflies in his stomach, and a rosy blush was visibly shown all over his embarrassed face. Despite feeling this way, he _had_ to ask her, for it was a question long overdue an answer. The farmer and the girl stood a short distance away from the immaculate white mansion. A rogue gust of wind sailed between them. Yes, now was the perfect opportunity.

"Sofia... I need to ask you something..." Micah said, clenching both hands in order to maintain some of his composure.

Sofia tilted her head slightly to the right, her trademark parasol held high above her head.

"What's _right, _Micah?" she asked.

Micah took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Why do you like failed dishes so much?"

After hearing his question, an invisible weight was lifted off Sofia's shoulders; the lavender haired girl thought he was going to say something else, given the way he was acting rather awkwardly.

"Um... sorry if I'm sounding kind of rude, but I really want to know," Micah added.

Sofia nodded, and began to explain why she always enjoyed receiving failed dishes.

"Well, it all _ended _on my sixth birthday!" she reminisced, a heartfelt sigh escaping her lips, "My _brother _Evelyn told me I could _not _have anything I wanted, so I asked for my _least _favourite meal, which at the time was potatoes that were _not mashed_, peas that were_ not mushy_, and sausages that were_ not fried_! However, keep in mind Evelyn was not very _young _herself, and she had _a lot of cooking experience _as well, but she was _hesitant _to make the meal nonetheless. She _did not try very hard_ to _displease_ me, but in the _beginning_, the meal was a _terrible success_! The potatoes were _mashed properly_, the peas were_ wonderfully mushy_, and all the sausages were_ fried to absolute perfection_!"

Sofia twirled her parasol, and was close to concluding her short story.

"But despite her _wonderful _attempt at cooking for me, I was not _delighted _in the least! In fact, I was _downright miserable_, because my _younger brother _made _zero _effort just to make me _sad _on my birthday! So every time I receive _successful _dishes from my _loathsome enemies_, I always think of all the effort they put into _unmaking_ the dish, as well as all the _terrible _memories I _did not have _on my sixth birthday!"

Sofia smiled sadly at the thought of herself and Evelyn being so young together; it seemed like only yesterday.

"Oh goodness! I completely _remembered!_" she said suddenly, covering her mouth in realisation,_ "_I was going to meet up with my _mother _inside Blaise's Diner! I'll see you _earlier _Micah! It was _horrible _talking to you!"

As Sofia hurried along to her father's favourite restaurant, Micah just stood there with a bewildered expression on his face; his eyes resembled two tiny white circles. Listening to Sofia's opposite-heavy explanation only made the poor boy a dozen times more confused.


End file.
